


Unaware

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request negan wants sex but carl is still sleeping so he plays with his nipples and little hole to wake him up





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 Like always

Carl looked beautiful when he slept. Eye closed and body relaxed, it was one of the few times where he was really calm. Negan found himself falling asleep as he studied Carls gentle features then waking up to start all over again. Except, sometimes Negan wasn't just studying Carl because he was beautiful, he was also deliciously tempting. 

Carl laid next to him on the bed, one arm laying across his face, the other at his side. Soft breaths fell from his open lips and his chest rose and fell in time with it. The sheets were wrapped around his legs in tight knots, leaving the rest of his body uncovered. His dick was hard, laying across his stomach, which was a view Negan wanted to look at forever. 

Negan laid on his stomach, watching Carl. The boy was something else. He could get Negan rock hard from doing nothing. It was like all of Negans wet dreams were wrapped up in a tight little body and delivered to him on his front porch. Perfect. That's how these type of mornings always started, with Negan watching. He never wanted to wake Carl up too early, but he was also only a man. And he was very, very impatient. 

Negan would kiss his neck first, move his arm down beside him and brush his hair away from his neck. He kissed at it gently, sucking small marks just to make sure everyone who saw him knew who he belonged to. There was no way he was letting Carl go. He pressed a kiss to Carls collar then his shoulder, then peppered kisses across his chest. Carl had yet to stir under him, he was motionless, his breathing still coming and going at the same pace. 

Negan brought one hand up and rubbed his fingers across Carls right nipple while he sucked on his left one. He made sure to suck slowly, pressing his tongue to the hardening bud. On his stomach, Carls dick jumped. The kid was always easy. Negan made sure to play with Carls nipples as much as he could, awake and asleep the kid loved it. Always made him squirm and whine. This was no different, still asleep Carl would still begin to push up against his mouth. 

Negan pulled away and kissed around his nipple before sitting up and leaning over Carls chest, licking at the other one. His thumb rubbed against the already wet nipple, smearing the warm spit across his chest. Carls breathing had picked up, his chest rising and falling a little bit faster than before. He hadn't moved, though, which meant Negan could keep going before Carl would actually start to wake up. 

Negan sat up and nudged Carls legs apart with his hand, reaching over and grabbing the small bottle of lube off of the night stand. He opened it with a click and poured some over his fingers before closing it and putting it back. He leaned down and traced his fingers across Carls hole, chuckling when he shivered. He was lucky Carl was so responsive. It was his favorite thing. 

He slipped one finger inside, his mouth falling open at the feeling of the tight squeeze around it. "Fuck," Negan whispered, sliding it deeper, "Fuck you every day for weeks and you're still as tight as a virgin..." He licked his lips, curling his finger. Carl whimpered, sleepily, which was a very good sign. "You're a dream, Carl." 

Negan added a other finger, using his other hand to tease the head of Carls cock with gentle touches. Carl was whimpering louder now, his body moving lazily against Negans hand, begging for more. Negan had to stop himself from slapping Carls ass or jerking him off, that would wake him immediately and that would ruin it all. The best part of this was Carl slowly waking up, feeling horny and warm all over. 

Carl rolled his hips, forcing Negans fingers deeper. His eye was still closed but he was softly panting, gasping each time Negans fingers ghosted his prostate. Negan continued to slowly fuck him, holding his legs open as he slipped his fingers in and out of him almost effortlessly. The tight squeeze of Carls ass on his fingers was almost enough to make Negan come. 

Negan kissed Carls hips and thighs, sliding his hand all the way up Carls chest, rubbing against each of his nipples before sliding his hand back down and pinning his hips to the bed. He sped his hand up, Carls cock dripping precum across his stomach while his own dick ached in his boxers. It took all the self control he had not to shove them down and fuck Carl, but it was just about to get to the good part. He had to wait. 

Carl squirmed beneath him, his gasps and whimpers turning into moans. His fingers curled around the sheets, bunching the cloth up in his hand. He arched his back and whined, opening his eye slowly. His dick throbbed as Negan fucked into his ass, not caring that the boy was waking up. Carl kept his hands at his sides, sitting up to warch Negans fingers disappear inside him. He was already close, the fuzzy warmth filling his body. 

"Good morning, darling," Negan smiled like he didn't have two fingers stuffed in Carls ass while he was sleeping. 

"Morning, daddy."


End file.
